Mirror
by ReginaS14
Summary: "'Voglio vedere il mio lieto fine. Voglio sapere cosa mi sono persa, a cosa ho rinunciato.'


**_Prologo_**

 _Tutti quanti, prima o poi, siamo costretti a guardare noi stessi_ _allo specchio e vedere chi siamo davvero_.

Capelli neri come la pece raccolti in un'elaborata acconciatura.

Occhi scuri, profondi.

Il labbro, rosso, intrappolato tra i denti d'avorio.

Sul viso un'espressione stanca.

È questo l'indecoroso riflesso che lo specchio rende alla regina.

Sto invecchiando.

Questo è ciò che le attraversa la mente, ma in verità è quello che ha sempre pensato dall'ultima visita di sua madre, da quando ha bevuto quella maledetta pozione. Perché se c'era una cosa che aveva reso Regina Mills terribilmente triste era quella di non poter più avere figli.

Insieme al suo utero, quel giorno, si era rinsecchito il suo animo.

Non che Regina volesse sposarsi, non dopo quello che aveva dovuto subire con Leopold.

Quell'uomo che tutti lodavano ed ammiravano si era preso, insieme alla sua dignità, anche la sua verginità. Essere stata violata in quel modo da un uomo che sarebbe potuto essere suo padre era una delle cose che più frequentemente tornavano a turbare i sogni della donna. Si era conservata per quello che doveva essere il suo vero amore, per Daniel, per poi finire ad essere usata senza pietà.

La novella sposa era diventata uno dei tanti elementi della collezione del re ed era stata, come un autentico oggetto di valore, confinata nella sua lussuosa stanza.

Come se l'oro avrebbe potuto farle accettare la sua condizione e le notti in cui suo marito decideva di venire a farle visita magari dopo qualche bicchiere di troppo e una puttana da bordello. Non che Regina, in quei momenti, si sentisse molto diversa da quelle donne. Anzi, alle volte pensava che loro avessero più dignità di lei.

Si riscosse da quei pensieri: Regina aveva ormai posto una enorme croce nera sulla parola ''matrimonio''.

Ma, nonostante questo, un figlio era ciò che fin da piccola aveva sempre sognato. Era come se essere una madre migliore potesse essere una vendetta per quello che Cora le aveva imposto fin dal primo vagito.

Ma il destino volle che sua madre, insieme alla sua infanzia e alla sua vita, si fosse presa anche la sua ultima scintilla. Forse l'ultima cosa positiva che le rimaneva.

Ora c'era solo la vendetta.

''Mirror'' bisbigliò appena.

Era sola, non aveva senso parlare così piano, e quasi si stupì del suo stesso tono..

Quel giorno sarebbe stato diverso dagli altri: era il suo compleanno. Anche se, a dirla tutta, Regina non avevamai avuto modo di festeggiare come aveva sempre voluto. Sua madre lo aveva sempre saputo che a lei non interessavano quelle pompose feste a palazzo e tantomeno quegli odiosi vestiti color pastello. A lei sarebbe bastato fare una lunga cavalcata, sentire il vento dei capelli, sdraiarsi sull'erba ad osservare il sole tramontare. In fondo, Regina, era sempre stata una bambina semplice, senza troppe pretese e troppe ambizioni. Era Cora ad avere l'ambizione sufficiente per tutte e due. E anche quel giorno, come tutti i compleanni precedenti, Regina non lo stava festeggiando come avrebbe veramente voluto. Anzi, stava regalando la sua presenza ad un uomo che lei stessa aveva imprigionato dietro una superficie di vetro. Un uomo che la aveva amata e che lei aveva semplicemente sfruttato come, d'altronde, le era stato insegnato. Un uomo vittima del male che si portava dentro.

Il volto del suo ex-amante non tardò a manifestarsi con la sua solita e costante sfumatura azzurrognola.

''Vostra Maestà?''

''Oggi è il mio compleanno, specchio, e come ogni anno devi esaudire un mio desiderio'' disse senza alcun tipo di emozione nella voce. Regina era da tempo diventata una cosa inanimata.

''Certo, vostra Maestà. Cosa desiderate? ''

La mora restò in silenzio continuando ad osservare lo specchio. Nonostante il viso dell'uomo riusciva a scorgere ancora il suo volto.Cosa era diventata?

''Potrei farvi vedere nuovamente gli effetti che il vostro sortilegio oscuro avranno su Biancaneve e il Principe non appena lo lancerete? So che vi piace, è stato un vostro desiderio per anni.''

''No'' mormorò Regina storcendo appena la bocca così da liberare finalmente il labbro che i suoi denti stavano martoriando. Sentì il sapore del sangue in bocca.

''Come dite?''

''Ho detto no!''

Stavolta urlò e la sua voce rimbombò per i corridoi del suo immenso, ma deserto palazzo.

Qualche anno prima si era sorpresa ad immaginare il rumore di piccoli ed inesperti passi sulla fredda pietra.

''Voglio vedere il mio lieto fine. Voglio sapere cosa mi sono persa, a cosa ho rinunciato.''

''Vostra Maestà, io non credo che...''

''Obbedisci!''

L'uomo spalancò gli occhi, nonostante ci fosse ben più di una semplice lastra di vetro a separarli, Regina sapeva che aveva ancora paura di lei.

''Come desiderate, Vostra Altezza.''

Il volto che fino a quel momento dominava lo specchio scomparve lasciando per qualche momento la donna davanti alla sua immagine riflessa.

Poi l'immagine apparve e il cuore di Regina smise di battere per qualche secondo.

C'era lei, sì era senza dubbio lei, poteva perfettamente riconoscersi nonostante gli strani abiti che indossava e i capelli che arrivavano a malapena sotto le orecchie.

Ma non era sola, accanto a lei era seduto un ragazzo.

''Che diavolo...'' mormorò avvicinandosi allo specchio.

''Henry, quando hai intenzione di organizzare una cena con Violet? Sai benissimo che è giunto il momento di passare una serata tutti e quattro insieme'' disse la sua immagine alzandosi dal divano.

Henry? Violet? Quattro?

Poi successe qualcosa che la destabilizzò da lasciarla quasi stordita.

La Regina Mills dello specchio si allungò in quella che doveva essere una culla per prendere in braccio un neonato. O neonata a giudicare dalla coperta color rosa acceso con un piccolo cigno ricamato sopra.

''Non volevamo affrettare le cose, da quando è arrivata...'' cominciò il ragazzo.

''Non incolpare tua sorella per la tua maleducazione nei nostri confronti e in quelli di Violet, Henry'' rispose l'altra Regina non staccando gli occhi dal piccolo fagottino che teneva in braccio.

E così come era iniziata la visione finì.

E davanti a lei tornò il volto impassibile dello specchio.

''Non dovevate vederlo'' sentenziò l'uomo prima di sparire e lasciarla sola con sestessa. Con il suo dannato riflesso che ora le mostrava una donna in lacrime.

Una donna debole incapace di conquistarsi il suo lieto fine.

Incapace di rinunciare alla vendetta, ma capace di lasciarsi sfuggire tutta quella felicità.

Incapace di entrare in quella dannata locanda, quando ne aveva avuto l'occasione, perché era certa che la sua felicità sarebbe stata legata a quell'uomo.

Lui sarebbe potuto essere il padre dei suoi figli. Dei suoi due figli, per la precisione. Henry e il piccolo cigno. Dopotutto se era quello il simbolo che aveva sulla coperta ci sarà stato un motivo.

Ma ora non contava più nulla, lei non sarebbe mai stata quella donna.

Lei era la Regina Cattiva.

 **Salve a tutti, è la prima volta che pubblico su questo sito.** **Questa è una storia che sto scrivendo su un altro sito dI fanfiction: EFP.** **Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate.** **Questo è il prologo, a breve aggiornerò.**


End file.
